Three Cheers for Five Years
by dtng4ever
Summary: Secondly, she was definitely not supposed to up and leave me on our fifth anniversary. The day I was planning on proposing.


Five years.

That was how long we had been together.

Five _fucking_ years.

I was ready to settle down. I was ready to live my entire life with the girl I had never realized I was completely in love with.

Hermione _bloody_ Granger.

Why the fuck did I let this happen to me? It was not supposed to happen. Firstly, I was not supposed to fall for her. Secondly, she was definitely not supposed to up and leave me on our fifth anniversary. The day I was planning on proposing. Shit.

_I had the ring. I was finally going to propose to Hermione, my girlfriend of the past five years. Yeah, I know it's a little strange, but neither of us could help falling for the other. After the war, we kept on running into each other in the most random of places. The ministry. The supermarket. Diagon Alley. Some muggle restaurant I had been dragged to by Astoria, my girlfriend at the time (she thought it would look good to the ministry if we interacted with muggles). As well as various other places in both the muggles and the wizarding world._

_After running into each other several times, we decided to have tea and talk about our lives post-war. It turned out her and the Weasel broke up because they just couldn't stop fighting about everything. So, we somehow ended up together about two months later._

_So now here I was, about to surprise her at our shared flat. See, I was supposed to be at work, but I took off early to surprise her. My plan was to take her to that small, hole in the wall café where we first had our tea together and 'pop the question' as the muggles would say. Yeah, I know, kind of cliché, but she would find it romantic and sweet. _

_I entered the flat and got the shock of my life. Hermione Granger, my Hermione Granger, was frantically pacing the living area with pieces of luggage scattered about the couch. Her chestnut hair was falling out of the ponytail and, to be quite frank, she looked like a mess. _

_With the sound of the door slamming behind me, her eyes shot up and locked with mine. The breath hitched in her throat. Yeah, well I accomplished the whole surprising her part. What I didn't expect was her to surprise me too. After a minute of pure confusion running between the two of us, I finally found my voice._

"_What the hell is going on here?" pain and anger obvious in my tone. "Why are there suit cases and boxes everywhere?" She couldn't be doing this. Not to me, not today._

_Tears began to form in her eyes and her voice sounded broken, "What are you doing home? You don't get off for another two hours!"_

"_Answer the bloody question!" I couldn't but yell at her. How could this be happening? "Why the fuck do you have your things packed?"_

_The tears were now fully coming out of her eyes, "I'm sorry! This isn't how this was supposed go. You weren't supposed to come home early! I just can't handle this! I'm sorry Draco." _

_With that she tried to push past me and head for the door without even getting her things. There is no way she is going that easily "Can't handle what exactly?" I blocked her way and grabbed her wrist as it tried to reach around me. "What is going on? You can't just bloody leave without an explanation." That's when a thought dawned on me, "You were planning on leaving before I got here, weren't you?" I couldn't help but scream out. "You were planning on just leaving without telling me where or why or what the fuck even happened to make you want to leave me, weren't you." My heart was pumping fast and my anger was spewing out of me, "Where is that Gryffindor bravery you are supposed to have? You cannot even confront me about this!" By now I had let her wrist go and she was a crumpled pile of sobs in front of me. I tried to control myself, but it just wasn't happening._

_All I could hear from the mess in front of me was sobs and the repeated mantras of "I'm sorry", "I'm so sorry, I have to leave." And "I can't handle this, I just can't." _

_After several minutes of her cries and me just standing there trying to figure out what went wrong and also trying to regain my temper, she finally stood again tears still pouring, "I'm sorry. This," she motioned between the two of us, "it's just too much for me. I can't handle it anymore. I'm so, so sorry." _

_I took a deep breath, "Just explain it to me. Please. If I was wrong, then I'm sorry. I just can't comprehend why you are leaving me. Why you are leaving us." It took everything in me not to start yelling again. I wanted to, boy did I want to, but I didn't know how many more tears I could take before my own tears began to form and there was no way I was going to cry, especially not in front of Hermione._

_She shook her head, her tears still not completely under control, and once again muttered, "I'm sorry."_

"_For heaven's sake, I know you're sorry! How many bloody times do you have to say it?" I was beginning to feel completely frustrated, "Well, guess what, if you go, I can't forgive you. I just can't." I gently whispered the last part._

_She just shook her head again and wiped the tears that were still running. With a wave of her wand, all of her boxes flew through the air and landed in her purse. This time I let her walk around me feeling a sharp pang in my chest. As she grabbed onto the door knob, I asked one last question, "Is there something I could say to make you turn around?" I felt completely defeated at this point, hoping beyond hope she would change her mind._

_With a final "No, I'm sorry" she was out the door and disapparated to only Merlin knows where. _

"_Fine! Go! I don't need you or anybody else!" I shouted to absolutely no one._

I've been coming to this muggle bar every night since then, getting shit faced and making a complete arse of myself before eventually getting kicked out.

I just sat there with the now empty glass in front of me. I motioned to the bartender to pour me another double shot of straight vodka. The stuff wasn't quite as strong as fire whiskey, but I really didn't want to run the chance of getting recognized at a wizarding bar pining over Hermione fucking Granger. So, I just drank twice as much.

I felt the tears begin to gather as the memories began to cut into me like knives. They were constantly stabbing me over and over. So, let it be known that the moral this time is girls make boys cry.

**A/N: I know that was sad and angsty, but I just really felt like writing it. **

**Okay, so I don't own HP. And Three Cheers for Five Years is a song by the amazing Mayday Parade. Also, I used a few quotes of theirs from some other songs. So, they own those too.**

**Umm… well, I hope that everyone enjoyed this.**

**R&R**


End file.
